


Pussy is God

by methamphetamine



Series: ...and the infinite ache [4]
Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Romance, they’re hardened criminals but they’re my hardened criminals, this is sorta a poem sorta a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methamphetamine/pseuds/methamphetamine
Summary: “Body of a woman, I will persist in your grace.My thirst, my boundless desire, my shifting road.Dark river-beds where the eternal thirst flowsand weariness follows, and the infinite ache.”- Neruda





	Pussy is God

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is from king princess, yes i’m horny for balalaika AND my own oc:)

It was under soft lamplight, when the sun had dipped gently below the horizon and all but two had lain heads on pillows, that the two women experienced religion. 

Gun-calloused hands on scarred skin. Their intimacy is surprisingly delicate for wanted criminals; soft touches and warm kisses.

”Cassidy.” Said Sofiya gently, cupping her lover’s breast with one hand, tugging playfully on her nipples. The two were laid facing each other in the sticky after-heat left behind by Apollo. It was hard to find moments like this, especially with the wicked lives they led, but somehow the gods had decided to give them this; the wondrous pleasure of simply feeling happiness, love so pure yet so tarnished in this awful decaying world. Alas upon the dirt’s behalf, for the glow of their lust, of their unadulterated joy in these evening hours where lips met and fingers curiously meandered across a vast expanse of nooks and crannies, flesh and skin, bone and muscle.

”What is it amante?” Whispered Cassidy, biting down carefully on Sofiya’s ear, shuddering ever so slightly when the blonde haired woman’s playful tugs turned into the soft scrape of perfectly manicured nails against sensitive nerves.

”You know what I want, котёнок.” Said Sofiya gently, voice barely above a murmur, fingertips moving away from Cassidy’s dark nipples and migrating downwards, towards the dark, bristled curls that lay scattered across her pubic mound. She brushed against the brunette’s inner thigh, relishing in the high-pitched whine that came with that action. 

“Sofiya!” Cassidy gasped, her fingers wrapping around the other woman’s wrist, attempting to force her hand to the side. Sofiya laughed gently, not moving an inch, breath hot and full of lust.

“Ah-ah!” She said, tapping Cassidy’s thigh, semi-reprimanding. Sofiya shuffled downwards, trailing a line of kisses as she went, stopping occasionally to leave marks; the odd love-bite, a scratch or two. 

By the time she reached Cassidy’s pussy, the other woman was a whining, writhing mess. Her clit was engorged, red and glistening with the juices of her cunt. Sofiya giggled to herself, enjoying the fact she could do this to the love of her life. 

“Be a good girl for me kitten.” She breathed, slipping a finger inside Cassidy’s dripping entrance, tracing intricate patterns on the other woman’s clit with her tongue, keeping a tight grip on her thighs.

”Sofiya! I’m gonna-“ Cassidy’s pussy clenched around her fingers. Sofiya sucked and lapped at the brunette’s cunt, not letting up even when Cassidy stiffened, and then relaxed; all orgasmed out.

The blonde woman surfaced for air, grinning like the cheshire cat. Sofiya prided herself on being able to get women off, a secret talent, but a talent nonetheless.

“Sofiya,” Said Cassidy breathlessly, smiling dreamily. “Let me return the favour.” Her long hair was slightly matted and, in that moment, Sofiya knew she had never seen a woman more beautiful.


End file.
